LOVE
by Dyorit
Summary: Pengalaman hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo sudah cukup membuatnya untuk tidak menaruh komitmen pada seseorang. Tetapi, Kim Jongin memiliki cara tersendiri agar Kyungsoo mau memberinya sedikit celah. KaiSoo/KaiD.O/NC-21/PWP (semoga kaga kena hapus lagi)


Tittle: LOVE

Author: Dyorit

Genre: *tut tut tut*

Rating: M (_for sex scene_)

Length: ONESHOOT

Cast: Kai – Kyungsoo

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang menyayanginya. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya yang punya seorang

Warning: YAOI, LEMON, LIME, CUM EATING, NC Shounen-ai, boy x boy, boys love boys, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut, pendek banget.

Author's Note: kaga tao apa yang bakal di jadiin note, yang pasti ini ff coba gue banyakin ceritanyanya daripada NCnya walopun sepertinya kaga guna karena tetep aja bagian NCnya lebih banyak tulisannya daripada ceritanya, seperti biasa gue kaga terlalu suka nulis desahan. Plis gue lebih seneng ama narasi, jan salahin gue karena sesungguhnya gue emang kaga terlalu bisa nulis desahan yang model "Ah.. ah.. ah.. fa—faster, deeper, more—morehhh" ato yang malah, "Yeah… yeah… yeah… disana.. ya… ya… ya" plis anak gue tanpa desahanpun udah keliatan merangsang. Oke gue cewek bukan cowok, mohon jan salah sangka, salah alamat, apalagi salah hati ama suami orang. FF ini **pernah di share** di salah satu fp kaisoo & hunhan

~…~

Kyungsoo baru saja mendapatkan buku untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, ia duduk di satu bangku yang di sediakan pihak perpustakaan kampusnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore tetapi Kyungsoo masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya jika ia ingin mendapat nilai paling tidak B untuk presentasi besok. Perpustakaan benar-benar sepi, mungkin karena memang sudah menjelang malam

"Hai" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin berdiri di depannya, membawa dua kaleng _soft drink_. Memberikan salah satunya pada Kyungsoo, lelaki yang lebih kecil menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum tanpa curiga sedikitpun

"Ini terlihat seperti sebuah keajaiban kan?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau datang ke perpustakaan, itu keajaiban kan?" Jongin terkekeh, ia meneguk _soft drink_nya perlahan. Jakunnya naik turun menerima setiap teguk minuman

"Kurasa aku akan semakin sering kesini, karena ada kau disini" jawabnya, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun kemudian meneguk minuman pemberian Jongin. Sementara Jongin mulai menyunggingkan sebuah seringai bahagia melihat Kyungsoo meminum _soft drink _pemberiannya

3

2

1

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya panas, tubuhnya juga terasa ringan. Dan ia tidak dapat berhenti melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang meminum _soft drink_nya, memandang jakun Jongin yang bergerak keatas kebawah membuatnya semakin sulit menelan ludah dan dengan tidak sopannya ia mulai terbangun

Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa ia membereskan segala alat tulisnya, juga buku-bukunya, melepas kacamatanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya dengan sembarangan kemudian berdiri bersiap untuk pulang. Jongin yang melihat itu kini tidak dapat menahan seringainya lagi, obatnya bekerja. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis dan rambut Kyungsoo. Saat ia hendak berjalan pergi, Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangannya

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali berkeringat dingin, bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya

"Pu—pulang" jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk dalam pangkuannya, membuat buku-buku yang tadi berada dalam pelukan Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai perpustakaan dengan suara debaman beberapa kali. Jongin mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya

"Kau terlihat sangat gelisah, aku temanmu mungkin aku bisa membantu?" bisik Jongin tepat pada telinga Kyungsoo, tubuh si mungil semakin memanas saat mendengar bisikan Jongin yang entah kenapa terdengar seduktif. Menggoda seluruh alat gerak dan otaknya

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari telinganya, tatapan matanya berubah sayu saat menatap lelaki yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari dirinya. Ia meniupkan nafasnya di depan bibir Jongin, tak urung membuat Jongin juga terangsang

"Ya, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, teman" ujarnya kemudian dengan gerakan tergesa langsung meraup bibir Jongin. Memangutnya dengan kasar dan cepat, kecipak suara dan nafas terengah dari ciuman sepihak yang di lakukan Kyungsoo mulai menggema mengisi udara. Di antara ciuman itu Jongin menyeringai kecil, perlahan tangannya merayap ke bawah, kemudian menelusup ke dalam celana seragam Kyungsoo yang telah ia lepas _zipper _dan sabuknya. Menyentuh secara langsung bokong Kyungsoo dengan gerakan perlahan, bermaksut menggoda

Kyungsoo mengeluh kecil dalam ciuman mereka dan secara tidak sengaja melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mendongak mempertontonkan lehernya, Jongin dengan segera melahap leher Kyungsoo. Menjilat jakun Kyungsoo dan terus turun hingga bibirnya tersemat di perpotongan bahu Kyungsoo guna menggigit untuk kemudian di jilatnya kembali. Jari-jari Kyungsoo mulai merayap pelan menggengam rambut Jongin, dengan gerakan yang selaras dengan remasan kedua tangan Jongin pada bokongnya menekan kepala Jongin agar semakin intens menggarap lehernya

Jongin mengelus pelan lubang Kyungsoo, tidak ada niatan untuk memasukan jarinya. Hanya bermaksut menggoda Kyungsoo, lelaki yang berada di atas pangkuannya mulai bergerak teratur mencoba membimbing jarinya agar memasuki lubangnya. Tetapi, Jongin adalah bajingan. Semakin Kyungsoo merapatkan lubangnya untuk menyambut jarinya semakin Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan hanya menggesekkan jari-jarinya ke lubang Kyungsoo. Membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil menggeram marah

"Masuk—hhh—masukhaannn—hh" rengek Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah karena menahan gejolak nafsunya

"Aku tidak suka _foreplay_, aku lebih suka langsung ke intinya" ucap Jongin dengan sebuah seringai. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Ia turun dari pangkuan Jongin, dengan terburu-buru ia melepas _zipper _dan sabuk Jongin, melepas celananya. Tidak sampai lepas hanya turun hingga batas lutut. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin, menggesekkan miliknya dan milik Jongin hingga membuat kedua mendesah keras. Beruntungnya mereka karena bercinta di sudut perpustakaan kampus yang bisa di bilang amat besar di tutupi rak-rak tinggi yang menghalangi penglihatan penjaga perpustakaan yang duduk di mejanya

Kyungsoo berjongkok, menuntun milik Jongin agar masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia meremas bahu Jongin dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat mencoba turun menyambut penis Jongin yang sudah ereksi. Jongin yang melihat gerakan Kyungsoo yang terkesan lambat, merasa tidak sabar ia menaikkan pinggulnya. Membuat penisnya langsung masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Membuat lelaki yang _di masukinya _menjerit keras dengan kepala yang langsung terkulai lemas di pundaknya

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" teriak seseorang, itu penjaga perpustakaan. Jongin mencoba menetralkan nafasnya agar saat menjawan tidak terengah-engah

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kejatuhan buku sasta dan hukum. Aww, kakiku sakit sekali" jawab Jongin berbohong, tidak ada suara lagi. Sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan percaya

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang masih terkulai lemas di pundaknya, nafanya masih sedikit terngeh-engah

"Jangan berteriak terlalu kencang" Jongin memperingatkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh

Gerakan Jongin di mulai dengan tusukan keras dan kuat, membuat Kyungsoo terengah-engah mengimbangi gerakannya. Bokong Kyungsoo selalu menyambut penis Jongin saat penis lelaki itu naik. Membuat penis Jongin berulang-ulang menekan titik sensitivnya, membuatnya terus mendesah dengan kemeja yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan rambut lepek

"Le—lebih keras" rengek Kyungsoo terdengar manja, Jongin menurutinya ia menghujamkan kebanggannya yang berada di lubang Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan keras. Suara antara paha dan bokong yang saling bertepukan membuat melodi tersendiri bagi mereka

Suara desahan tertahan, geraman yang hanya sampai tenggorokan, dan jeritan yang teredam membuat keduanya semakin gencar mencari kenikmatan di antara keterbatasan. Gerakan Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin melemas, sementara gerakan Jongin bertambah keras dan cepat saat mereka sudah dekat pada puncaknya. Jongin menutup lubang kencing Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya saat lelaki yang berada di atas pangkuannya mulai bergerak gelisah. Kyungsoo mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari penisnya

"Tidak, kita tidak boleh membuat tempat ini kotor, penjaga perpustakaan akan langsung tahu kalau itu kita. Karena hanya kita yang tersisa di sini. Tunggu aku hingga sampai dan aku akan membersihkanmu" ujar Jongin terengah-engah. Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sudah tidak tahan. Benar-benar tidak tahan

"Cepatlah!" bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali memompa lubang Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak gelisah, lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai pada pucaknya. Jongin baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran saat Kyungsoo terus-terusan merengek karena sudah tidak kuat lagi. Jongin mengalah, ia melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo. Ibu jarinya masih terus menutup lubang kencing Kyungsoo, menahan agar cairan Kyungsoo tidak menyembur

Dengan cepat lidahnya mulai bekerja membersihkan area lubang Kyungsoo, karena spermanya mengalir keluar dari dalam. Setelah lubang Kyungsoo bersih dari spermanya, ia dengan perlahan melepas ibu jarinya. Mulutnya langsung menangkap penis Kyungsoo, dan segeralah cairan Kyungsoo memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia menelannya dengan perlahan agar tidak tersedak. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah terkulai lemas bersandar pada sandaran kursi

Jongin berdiri menjulang di depan Kyungsoo yang mengangakang lebar dengan mulut menganga mencoba mengais udara

"Aku—hhh, tidak percaya aku akan ber—hh—ahir seks dengan—hh, tetangga sekaligus temanku sendiri" Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara walau terengah-engah. Jongin sudah berpakaian lengkap, ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Memakaikan Kyungsoo bajunya kembali karena sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat sekedar untuk memakai celananya kembali

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku menjebakmu dengan obat perangsang" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah ia mulai bisa mengendalikan nafanya

"Aku tahu" ucapnya singkat. Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar di kursinya dengan posisi mengangkang

"Tak ku kira kau akan senakal itu saat melakukan seks" Kyungsoo mencoba duduk, tapi rasanya terlalu sakit jadi ia memilih untuk berbaring dengan paha Jongin sebagai bantalnya dengan posisi miring. Jongin mengelus poni Kyungsoo yang basah karena keringat

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukan seks denganku jika Krystal si seksi saja bertekuk lutut padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya agar Kyungsoo lebih nyaman, "Pahamu empuk juga, kukira seorang _dancer _sepertimu memiliki paha yang keras" puji Kyungsoo kemudian

Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar melihatnya, kedua mata mereka berada pada satu garis lurus. Saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sama-sama menganggumi

"Karena aku mencintaimu" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo berdecih, kemudian memukul lutut Jongin

"Klise sekali, kau kira ini _film_? Menggelikan sekali" Jongin menundukan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Kyungsooo cukup lama, mencoba menyalurkan kepecayaannya pada sosok yang sedang berbaring di depannya

"Aku serius, aku hanya berpikir jika kita melakukan seks itu berarti secara tidak langsung kita telah terikat kan? Jadi rencanaku adalah melakukan seks padamu hari ini, lalu menyatakan cintaku padamu keesokan harinya. Baiklah aku tahu kau tidak percaya pada sebuah komitmen karena kedua orang tuamu yang bercerai, tapi percayalah aku adalah seseorang yang keras kepala dan tidak mudah goyah" Kyungsoo mendengus, tadi Suho yang menyatakan cinta, sekarang tetangganya sendiri

"Coba benturkan kepalamu ke tembok, aku ingin lihat sekeras apa kepalamu" canda Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut

"Aku serius, Kyung"

"Memang kau kira aku bercanda?"

"Kau benar-benar mau membuatku mati?" tanya Jongin heran. Kyungsoo terkekeh, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pipi Jongin

"Lihatlah adikku yang satu ini benar-benar mudah di tipu" ejek Kyungsoo. Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menggigit dan menjilat jari telunjuknya, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu, aku ingin jadi priamu" Kyungsoo terbahak keras, membuat suara 'Sssstttt' tiba-tiba muncul, itu dari penjaga perpustakaan, tentu saja

"Bagaima kau menjadi priaku jika kau saja tidak tahu arti komitmen yang sebenarnya, kusarankan kau agar jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kris si Mr. Casanova itu jika kau mau belajar tentang cinta dan komitmen. Kau harus belajar arti dari dua kata itu dari Lay" Jongin bergidig ngeri. Lay adalah anak aneh anggota club teater di kampus mereka

"Ayolah beri aku kesempatan sekaliiii saja. Dan akan kutunjukan apa itu cinta dan komitmen padamu" Kyungsoo menepuk benda di antara selangkangan Jongin, membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh

"Akan kupikirkan nanti, sekarang gendong aku dan antarkan aku pulang. Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada di perpustakaan ini. Oh, iya tolong bereskan bukuku juga ya" Jongin tersenyum senang, senyumnya lebar sekali dari telinga sampai telinga. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat, Kyungsoo menangkap kepala Jongin

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat kepalamu bisa menggelinding jika kau mengangguk seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menunduk, mengecup bibir dan kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo

"Aku mencintaimu, benar benar mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Iya, aku tahu"

FIN


End file.
